


Put Your Kingdom Up For Sale

by michaelfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hopeless Romantics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelfalls/pseuds/michaelfalls
Summary: Peter brings to Thor something, not unlike solace and a playful hint of rebellion. He is freedom in the form of a man.In which Asgard is like the Sovereign, arrogant and snobbish. Odin wants Thor and Loki to marry Asgardians, but Thor falls in love with the roguish Ravager dressed in burgundy.





	1. To The Man I Loved

Dear Peter,

I wish things were different.

Growing up as the eldest son of Odin, I was always expected to marry another Asgardian. I never saw why he was so obsessed with keeping me and Loki's romantic partners purely of Asgard heritage. He constantly told us, when the matter was brought up, that while he didn't care if his sons married men or women, he cared if they were Asgardian or not. Father believed Asgardians were superior to everyone else, which meant that he felt no non-Asgardian would ever be worthy of his sons' hands in marriage. 

One time, when me and Loki were alone, I asked him if he ever wanted to fall in love. He told me, "No. Not my thing. You?" 

I told him I wished to. What I would give to be able to love someone without fearing for their safety. What a joyous feeling that must be. But with Father's unfair ruling, I would never want to. I didn't want to put anyone through his shit. Nobody deserved this... dictatorship.

Loki said that maybe one day, that will change. I doubted it. Ever since Mother died, Father's just gotten worse and worse in his ruling. I don't know if I can even call it ruling. Loki told me to have faith. That freedom will be at our fingertips. We'll just have to find it on our own.

I thought it was a nice sentiment. Wishful thinking, but nice, nonetheless.

After he said that, I craved freedom more that night than before. Even just a taste of it, so I snuck out of the palace once again. It was a normal occurrence for me to run off every once in a while, so I knew Father's men will find me in a couple hours. It was always the same. Run off to some hideout, spend some time with the night sky alone, get dragged home.

That night went differently than usual. I got caught in a trap I assume was for an animal and then you came running out of the bushes, grinning. You asked me if I needed help and you cut me down from the net. You told me your name was Star-Lord. Then you said it was Peter Quill. I think both your names are lovely.

By the time my father's men came to get me, I had made a new friend; You. You were a Ravager. My father told me Ravagers were the lowest of the low, but I thought you were alright. You were better than most of the Asgardians I knew. I told you about my father, my life, how I didn't have any friends other than my brother, how my father's men would come any time now. It all felt so easy, talking to you. You told me that you would be my friend, and that he's sure this won't be the last we'll see of each other.

Then you gave me a small transmitter, one of the two you had gotten from the Broker a few days ago. You told me that if I ever came back to use the transmitter and you would come again to hang out with me. I promised to come back soon and you smiled -- it might be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. 

I might be getting ahead of myself, but I'm telling the truth. Your smile is truly beautiful.

Thank you for giving me the first good night in my life.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

I used the transmitter tonight and you came after ten minutes. You looked a little dirty and you said you came straight from your latest mission. I asked what it was, and you told me you were stealing an artefact. I was about to say something about you stealing, but you told me to follow you so you can explain why. 

Turns out, you sold the artefact to the Broker and gave all the money to the orphanage you lived in. You told me your mother passed away before you turned ten years old, so you lived there until you were old enough to leave and join the Ravagers. You said that you sometimes stole stuff to donate back to the orphanage as thank you, and to help other kids just like you.

You have a very kind heart and I'm sorry I misjudged your intentions at first. 

You took me for a walk through this abandoned area that I've never seen before and said that this could be my own private spot. I told you that as long as you were there, I would keep coming back here and you said you'll stay by my side.

"I really like being around you. I know it's kind of weird to say out of nowhere, but I didn't really have a lot of friends growing up and even now, nobody ever sticks around long enough. But you're different. I'm glad I ran into you."

You said that tonight and it was all I could think about until I fell asleep, back in the palace. I liked being around you too. 

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter, 

We've hung out together a few times by now and I think it's safe to say that you are my best friend. Not because you're also my only friend, but you're just... the best. I'm lucky to have you. 

Tonight, when we laid on the hammock you made the last time we met, you cried. You said it was the anniversary of your mother's death. I hugged you until we fell asleep. My father's men didn't find me that night. Your hideout spot is exceptional. It felt like home, more than my family's palace at Asgard ever did. 

You told me that you have been feeling alone since your mother died and that having me around felt like a huge relief. I feel the same way. Since my mother died, there had been a hole in my heart that couldn't be filled.

You fill that space. Not exactly, but you do. I'm sure you know what I mean. 

I told you that I liked you. I didn't say what I meant exactly by 'like', but I didn't really know either.

"I like you too," you said. The words kept running around my head after they left your mouth.

But now, as I'm in my bedroom writing this letter, I think it's safe to say that I know what I meant. I think you know it too. I think you feel the same way, but could it be optimism or just wishful thinking?

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

My father's men caught me an hour into our meet-up tonight. I was disappointed by how early I had to go back to the palace, but you surprised me. 

You crawled through my window, laughed about a device you stole from Knowhere's black markets that helped you scale the side of the palace. You said you couldn't stand how our meeting was so short so you thought you would come to me for a change. You're so sweet.

You gave me one of your two necklaces. The more circular one with the curved lines over it, with smaller circles outlining it. You told me that in case we couldn't see each other, at least I could have a little piece of you with me. I'm wearing it right now, while I'm writing this letter under my covers. It's poking my chest a little, but I like it. 

In return, I gave you an Asgardian badge. Though I didn't like it here, I can't deny I am still of Asgard. I liked being Asgardian, I just didn't like the way things were run under my father. You instantly put the pin on your jacket, next to your Ravager pin. It looks good on you.

You joked about sleeping over, but then you turned red and shot down your own suggestion, saying you would get caught. I said I would help you hide if you wanted to stay. But then a guard knocked on my door because he heard another voice in my room and you quickly left through the window.

You said you'll see me soon. Even if it was tomorrow, soon can't come soon enough.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

Tonight, is the best night of my life, I think.

You came in through my window just as I was getting ready to meet you at our spot. You said you couldn't wait to see me again.

Then you kissed me.

It's like the books say it feels like, when you kiss someone you were always meant to be with. Fireworks and adrenaline and the kind of high you don't come down from for days. I really feel like I've always been meant to be with you. 

Peter, you are so special to me. You bring something to my life. Solace in your rebellious nature. You're like freedom in the form of a man. Everything in my life feels so much better with you in it. I don't have any words to describe how important you are to me. 

We laughed when we stopped kissing. Then we kissed some more until we were on my bed. We didn't do anything past kissing, we didn't want to get caught.

You told me tonight that you loved me. I told you I loved you too. You smiled and it felt like lightning in my veins. The way you make me feel knocks the air out of my body. God, I love you so much, Peter.

But the night comes to an end eventually and you had to leave. I kissed you goodbye and you went down the side of the palace, passed the guards quietly. When you were out of the guards' line of sight, you turned around to look at me through my window. 

You blew a kiss to me and laughed. I couldn't hear you because you were so far below. But you looked so beautiful, the way the moonlight reflected off your smile. The wave of your hand as you snuck back into the shadows.

I really wish things were different.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter, 

You climbed through my window, but Loki was here, and you panicked, but he assured you that he won't tell on us and you came in.

My brother asked you so many questions. It was a little funny to watch you get nervous about your answers. You looked so cute with that sheepish expression on your face. Eventually, Loki approved of you and said he was glad you were here for me. He even approved of you being a Ravager. He said he thought it was good for me, and maybe even himself, to have someone much different from us around. I agreed. You have changed my life for the better.

We made jokes, told stories (I really liked the one you told about Kraglin practising using Yondu's fin and stabbing one of the Ravagers in his leg on accident, it was really funny) and talked until Loki decided to give us some alone time. You took out this device you had, a small blue box. You told me it was called a Walkman, and that people on Earth used it to listen to music.

I told you it was called Midgard. You called me a dumbass and I laughed. 

Then we danced to your music. To the romantic songs you had compiled into a tape that you left to me when you yourself left the palace. I said I didn't have a player for the tape, and you gave me a small machine. You told me you stayed up all of last night to build me a player. You said it might malfunction but will have to do until you could find me a proper player. 

(Your player works fine, by the way.)

I love you.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

We didn't do much of anything tonight. We laid side by side in my bed and talked about anything that came to mind. I told you about a book Loki had forced me to read about astrology. You told me about the food fight that you started at the orphanage when you visited. We kissed.

Then you started talking about a dream you had last night. You said you dreamt about just the two of us in a little house together, on a planet you hadn't seen before. We weren't doing anything in the dream, we were just like we were at that moment, simply lying there enjoying each other's company.

You said the dream had you thinking about the future and that you couldn't imagine it without me. You said that one day, you will steal me from Asgard, and we could run away together, start a new life somewhere else, far away from our pasts.

You know, ever since you came around, everything's felt less like wishful thinking and more like a true possibility. 

I said I couldn't wait for the day I get to run off with you. You kissed me until we were out of breath. Then you laughed and said you loved me.

I love you too. 

I hope this never ends.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter, 

You didn't come see me tonight. Normally, I wouldn't write a letter then, but dinnertime was odd. _Father_ was odd, specifically. He said he felt like there was an intruder. Loki told him he was being paranoid. Then Father said I had been leaving the palace less often than I used to. 

To dispel his suspicions, I escaped the palace again and went to where you said your Ravager base was. You were talking to a Krylorian girl. You told me her name was Carina and that she worked for the Collector. You were trying to get a job with him as he paid more. 

I asked you why you wanted a job with the Collector. You said that when you eventually run away with me, you wanted us to have money for the new life we said we would start. I kissed you. I really do love you so much.

Carina promised to talk to the Collector and see if she can get you an appointment with him so you could possibly be a runner for him. Then you took me for a tour. I met Yondu. He was nice.

(Even though he kept saying that he won't approve of me until I marry you.)

I know we've only been together for a few months, but I do feel like I could marry you one day. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.

But it's a possibility.

I love you.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

I went out to see you tonight. You brought me to your Ravager base again. Kraglin gifted me a jacket that looks a lot like yours. I told him that and he said it's actually the jacket you wore back when you lived at the Ravager base and wasn't a mobile worker. I'm not sure how I'll hide the jacket from my father, but I'll figure something out.

You gave me something you stole for me, a cloaked binary beacon device. It looks like a watch, like the ones Midgardians wear. You told me you have one just like mine and that if we were ever separated, we could find each other again with these. I also don't know how to hide the device but again, I'll figure it out. 

You introduced me to all your friends in the Ravagers. I met Yondu again tonight and he said I wasn't so bad. I guess I'm making good progress in winning his approval.

(Maybe one day he will let me marry you.)

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter, 

This letter won't be long, It's a quick one before dinner. 

I have a feeling my dad knows about us. He hasn't said anything particularly incriminating but it's just the way he is, I feel like he knows. I asked Loki and he said he felt the same way.

I don't want anything to happen to us. I don't know what I would do without you.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

He knows. Me and Loki found out on accident. He was telling some guards to be on the watch for a Midgardian dressed in Ravager garb.

We will try our best to keep Father away from you.

Nothing will hurt you. I promise. I love you.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

I am currently locked in my room with no key. My father claimed the palace is on lockdown. I tried to get out but couldn't, it seems that my father engaged Lorelai to enchant the palace. I couldn't even get to Loki. Summoning Mjölnir proved a useless task, it couldn't get to me and I couldn't get to it. I'm powerless.

I didn't know how to tell you not to come. Using the beacon would only pull you to their trap. Not contacting you would get you to come.

But I think that even if I asked you not to come, you would come anyway.

I'm just hoping something happens and you didn't come tonight.

Love,

Thor

* * *

Dear Peter,

I am so sorry.

Father just told us at dinner that he has killed the Ravager who had been intruding on Asgard.

I asked if I could be excused. Then I cried in my room until I couldn't cry anymore. Then I put on your old jacket and started crying all over again. 

I failed you. I'm sorry.

* * *

Dear Peter,

Loki suggested that I ask Heimdall to tell me where you were. He's the guardian of the Bifrost, he can see across the nine realms. If anyone would know where you were, he would. I had a small glimmer of hope that perhaps, you had managed to get away and was hiding somewhere. 

He said he couldn't see you.

* * *

Dear Peter,

I wish I did more to protect you. I'm so sorry. I would give anything to turn back time and save you from my father. I will give up my life for yours if it means you will be back, safe.

I'm sorry.

I love you so much and I failed. 

I will never forgive myself for this.

* * *

Dear Peter,

You said before that you would always come back to me. Like gravity pulls you back to the ground.

Can you come back to me?

Please.

I love you.

* * *

Peter I love you please come back this can't be real I don't know if I can handle not being with you I need you with me please come back

* * *

Dear Peter,

I will make him pay. Pay for his horrible ruling of Asgard, pay for the arrogance he has ingrained in every Asgardian.

Most of all, I will make him pay for what he did to you.

If I couldn't save you, then I will avenge you. This, I promise you. 

I love you.

(Please come back if you can.)

Love,

Thor

* * *

To: Thor, son of Odin

177A Bleecker Street. Earth, New York, Greenwich Village. There is something you should see.

Stephen Strange


	2. To The Man I Stole

Thor:

I've never written a letter before, but I felt like writing one for you.

The last time I saw you was two nights ago. I meant to come over today, but I was busy. Now it's night-time and I got to thinking about my life. I'm really lucky to have you. I don't say that to anyone. You're like the best person in the entire galaxy and yet you chose to love me, and I am just the luckiest man alive.

I love you.

PQ

* * *

Thor:

Sorry if my handwriting looks like crap. I'm writing with my left hand. My right arm hurts too much to write.

Your dad and his guys attacked me. I wasn't near Asgard, I was at our usual spot. I remember you told me you would go there tonight. I don't know how, but they found me. I'm hiding at the Collector's place right now. He said I'll be safe here. Thank God I took the Collector's job, huh? Carina's patching me up right now. I'll be good as new in a while.

I'm sorry, but I have to lie low for a while. I know you're gonna worry but there's nothing I can do about it. I can't fight. Not like this. I promise this is not for long.

I will come back for you. Like gravity to a person.

Always back to you.

PQ

* * *

Thor:

Two days after that last one. Some dude in a cape came to see me with this other guy in red and gold armour. Said he was called Stephen Strange, sorcerer supreme or something. Armour dude's called Tony Stark. From Earth. (Sorry, _Midgard_.) He said he located me with a spell, and then he said he's going to cast one on me to make sure Odin can't find me. He said you Asgardians have a guy who can find anyone, so he's cloaking me from him. I said sure.

Strange talked about how he had been monitoring Odin for a while and decided that he was becoming too big a threat and that he might have to take him out, out of prevention of him coming to Earth to start a war or something. He told me to come with him so he can keep me safe while I recover. Apparently, this guy's also an actual doctor. With PhDs and everything. I don't know if you know what a PhD is, but it means they're the real deal. Again, I said sure. He took me to his house through a portal. It's a pretty cool place. Kind of creepy, but cool. He asked me if I had family. I said no. He asked if I had friends and I said you. He told me he'll tell you where I am. We'll be together again soon.

I love you.

PQ

* * *

Thor:

Strange said he delivered his note and that you would be here any time soon if you got it like he planned. I'm in the spare room in his house. He calls it the Sanctum Sanctorum. I think I spelled it right. I think you would like it here. It's huge but cosy. Bad thing is Strange likes to teleport us around the house even if we can just walk. You wouldn't like that part.

With Strange around, I've healed a lot. Your dad and his guys did a number on me but thankfully I had a magician to help. My arm still aches a little bit while I'm writing but I'm really excited to see you again. I hope you come today.

I love you.

PQ

* * *

Thor:

You came to the Sanctum today. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone. I'm glad you're okay. It feels so nice to kiss you again. You couldn't stay very along because your dad would get suspicious, so you left a letter and Stephen teleported you back to Asgard.

I read your letter. I'm really happy that you're my boyfriend. I promise I'll get you out of Asgard.

Whatever it takes.

I love you.

PQ

* * *

Thor:

Two guys came to the Sanctum today. A guy in the American flag and Stark. Stephen introduced Mr Fourth of July as Steve Rogers. Pretty sure by now that Stark and Stephen are banging, but none of my business.

They said that Stephen had alerted them about Odin becoming a growing threat, and that they want to team up to take him down for good. I'm getting better, and I know I'll be able to join the fight. When you get this letter, I think I'll be ready. You'll be free soon. I promise.

I love you.

PQ

* * *

Thor:

You were supposed to come today to discuss our plan to attack but didn't so Odin wouldn't suspect anything. You were always so smart. Anyway, I'll sum it up here for you, so you'll know.

You and Loki will stay at Asgard, but we'll need your friend Heimdall to open the Bifrost for us. Me, Stephen and the Avengers (Stark, Rogers, Romanoff only, apparently Banner's missing and Barton's retired and won't come help) will go to Asgard through the Bifrost. Romanoff, Rogers and Stark will take the ground forces that will try to stop us. Stephen and I will head to you. Be ready to fight your way out with us. We'll take on your dad together.

I love you.

PQ

* * *

Thor:

A short note in case this plan backfires, and something fucks up one way or another. I think we have a pretty airtight plan but if I die, just move on. I'm okay. I'm happy if you're happy.

Gonna quote one of your letters here. You wrote that I told you how I said I would steal you from Asgard, and we'll run away together, start a new life somewhere far away from our pasts. Start again.

I don't pull through on many promises of mine. Mostly because I don't have the ability to or because I'm just not good enough of a person. But I must have been a good man, for someone like you to love me. So, I'm keeping that promise. We'll live the life we always wanted to live.

I love you more than anything.

PQ

* * *

Thor,

Your friends' plan has succeeded, and I write to you from the throne. Asgard has never seen peace quite like this. Since the big overthrow of our father a few weeks ago, the streets of Asgard seems more livelier, happier. There's music every night and the people dance and sing.

To be honest, I never thought that Peter would have the strength (mentally or physically, considering how badly Father's men beat him at the time) to kill Odin, but I'm glad he did. It's a better outcome for everyone.

Do you know? They say I'm a better king than Odin. I like to think I'm doing a good job too. Sometimes, I think about how Asgard would be if you didn't reject the throne once it was up for grabs.

Then again, that's not the life you want, isn't it? You wanted a life far away from this kingdom, a quiet life with the man you love. I'm happy that you have gotten it. I hope you get to keep that.

Be sure to visit Asgard sometime. I'll host a play in your favour. Give Peter my regards.

Your brother,

Loki


End file.
